Earth's Savior
by EpiCGamersLTD
Summary: Gohan saved the world when he was 11. He lost control of himself and his mistakes cost his father his life. But he remembers Goku's dream. For Gohan to grow to be stronger than him. Gohan has kept up with his training in order to fulfill his father's wish. But as strong as Gohan's become, how will High School change him? Rated M for language and adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT.

 _Pain. It felt as if that was all he ever knew. White hot, searing pain. He tried to open his eyes but his body wouldn't let him. He heard a muffled voice, almost sounding like someone was yelling at him from far away. He couldn't make out the words, but the voice soothed him, eased his pain. He opened his eyes slowly and tried to look at the figure above him. It was just a silhouette. A faint shape of something that could be a person maybe if it tried really hard. But the more he looked at it, and the more he listened to the voice, the less the pain felt like giant waves hitting a cliff, and the more it felt like smooth ripples, lapping at a shore. He forced a smile, then sank beneath the surface._

-DBZ-

Gohan bolted up and ran his hands over his body, feeling for anything wrong with it. 'It was just a dream. A dream.' A dream that felt more real than anything that had happened in the past five years. Gohan swallowed hard as he thought of that day again. As he thought of the day that his cockiness and arrogance had cost his father his life. He had felt numb ever since then. Goku had told him that he was proud of him, that everything would be okay. He said that they were safer without him. And it was true. Nothing had happened, it was the longest time of peace that he could even remember. A part of him almost longed for some kind of catastrophe, maybe some enemy so strong that his father would have no choice but to return to Earth. Gohan shook his head. He needed to get up. It was almost dawn. He had one day left before embarking on what would prove to be his most perilous journey yet. High School.

-DBZ-

Videl rubbed her eyes and yawned before promptly resting snooze on her alarm clock and rolling back over. 'Why? Why can't school happen just two hours later?' Videl knew that she had gotten into a bad habit of staying up way too late over the summer, but she had no clue it would be this hard to get back to her routine. 'Tomorrow will be easier, right? Yeah of course it will. And if not, oh well, I'm Videl Satan. I can handle mornings.' She smiled as she lied to herself. Mornings were her greatest weakness. _Beep beep beep._ "Oh whatever! It has not been ten minutes!" she groaned into her pillow as she willed her body to get up. If she really wanted to train before school every morning, she would've had to woken up an hour ago. 'Life is cruel. Why can't it be nice like sleep?' Videl threw her legs over the edge of the bed and prepared to pull the rest of herself up. 'Once I do this, there's no going back. Am I ready?' She didn't even need to answer for herself as she heard her police comm watch start to go off. Videl let a low groan. 'Whoever has done this to me is getting a Satan Punch to the dick.'

-DBZ-

Gohan touched down softly at the edge of Satan City. He had decided that he would take the day to familiarize himself with the city he was going to be visiting almost every day for the next nine months. He whistled to himself as he walked, not really thinking about much. He was trying to keep his head clear after his pretty harsh awakening. A big smile found its way to his face as he saw the massive "Welcome to Satan City" billboard. He remembered how irate Vegeta had been when Orange Star City changed its name to honor "Earth's Savior." 'Eh, it's probably for the best. "Gohan City" just sounds stupid.' He couldn't help but grin at the thought of his face on the boisterous sign. Moving on from the sign, he looked at all the shops and businesses lining the streets. He stopped in front of a toy store, not quite believing his eyes. There was an action figure set of the Cell Games. 'Do these people not realize that the world almost ended?' Gohan thought. 'Why would anyone buy a Cell action figure for their child?' Then Gohan remembered. They thought it was all fake. Hercule had the world convinced that everything they saw was just smoke and mirrors. Gohan's fist clenched. 'Ignorance is bliss, I guess.' His thoughts were interrupted by a dull roar as a yellow jetcopter zoomed over the street. He saw people pointing at it and whispering to each other. 'Hm. Something's up' Gohan looked around to make sure nobody was paying attention to him, then jumped up to a rooftop to follow the aircraft.

-DBZ-

Videl finished up her coffee as she jumped from her jetcopter. Apparently there had been some kind of bank heist which had turned into a hostage situation. She was asked for by name to come mediate by the robbers. 'This can't be good. They're not after the money, they're after me.' Videl knew that she had to be wary, more lives than her own were on the line here. She walked up to the police barricade and turned to the chief. "So I'm assuming you know what they're planning?" She asked him. The chief nodded. "Be careful in there, something tells me these guys aren't the normal half-wits we usually get." Videl smirked. "They're still nothing I can't handle."

Gohan was on the roof of the bank listening to the exchange. 'Who is this girl? And why are the police just letting her walk in?' He leaned over one of the skylights looking into the bank. There were at least twenty people tied up on the ground. He also saw around five heavily armed men. He froze as he desperately tried to sense their energy. Nothing. 'This can't be good.' Gohan watched as the girl walked into the bank, looking like she owned the place. 'Where have I seen that attitude before?' One of the robbers spread his arms as she walked forward. "Videl Satan! We're so glad you could join us." Videl looked around at the bound and gagged men and women looking toward her hopefully. "I know you're here for me. Just let them go and let's get this started." She was hoping that if they really were just after her they wouldn't keep the civilians in the crossfire. The ringleader smiled and bowed. "Of course." He snapped and all the others cut off the restraints around the hostages' legs. "Get out all of you. The police are right outside." Gohan watched as all the people filed out. 'This is really bad. She's strong. Stronger than anyone else in this city, but these guys might be more of a problem than she realizes.' He took a deep breath as he powered up, going Super Saiyan just in case he needed to intervene. He could tell she was full of pride, and wouldn't accept help from him unless she had no choice. He smirked. 'Vegeta would find that admirable.'

"Why don't you drop the guns and fight like men? Don't think you can handle a little girl?" Videl smirked, hoping they would take the challenge. "Drop 'em boys. The little lady wants a fair fight." He laughed. Videl almost laughed as well. "If you think this is going to be fair, bud, then maybe you are as stupid as all the other lowlives around here." The strange man smiled. "Oh you're so right." Videl was barely able to dodge the punch one of the men on her right sent at her. 'Okay. They're fast.' She thought as she once again was nearly hit. 'Really fast.' She saw the next punch coming and dodged right into a sweep from one of the others. She jumped up only to see the leader drawn back and about to fire off a haymaker. Everything seemingly went into slow motion as a tall figure with golden hair phased behind him and caught his arm. "Duck." Videl ducked as the gold fighter threw the man over her into one of the others. "Don't try to attack them. Stay on the defensive and counter. They're too fast for you to try to hit." "What do you mean 'for me'?" She said as she dropped into a stance beside him. "I mean that you're in over your head on this one, Videl." Gohan said as he easily dodged everything thrown at him. "What are you talking about? I'm the strongest person around here." She smiled as she threw a robber across the bank. "Well I'm not from around here. And neither are these guys." Gohan spat back at her as he stopped another deadly punch from connecting with Videl. "Jump." Videl did as he said and saw all the men fly away from them as the fighter swept his leg around. "We're going to have to end this fast. They're not losing any energy!" Gohan yelled as he kept pushing back attack after attack. "How is this even possible?" Videl said, mostly to herself, as she breathed heavily. She wouldn't last much longer. Gohan noticed this and shouted to her. "Grab my arm get ready for a ride." He smirked. Videl nodded and gripped his wrist. Gohan spun her around, transferring energy to her as she kicked out at their enemies. "Throw me!" Gohan smiled and nodded before throwing her at the ringleader. Her kick connected with his face and she watched in horror as the skin shed away from metal and wires. "What are you!?" She screamed. She felt herself get lifted up and thrown straight into the air. She heard the gold fighter scream before a huge explosion rocked the bank. Gohan caught her as she fell back down and looked at her. Videl almost shrunk back at the intense expression on his face. "I'm sorry. If I knew they were androids I would never have let that go on as long as it did." He could almost kick himself. He couldn't sense their energy. What else could they have been? "Somebody wants you dead, Videl. And they're not messing around." Videl just smirked at him. "This wouldn't be the first time, okay? I can take care of myself. Now let me down." Gohan blushed as he realized he was still holding her bridal style. He set her down and looked at her. "I'm guessing there's no chance that I can convince you to stay out of trouble." Videl shook her head. He sighed. "Well you're lucky I was here." "Whatever, I could've taken those guys. Thanks for the help though." She said softly. Gohan nodded and was about to fly out the way he came in when Videl stopped him. "You're him aren't you? You're the delivery boy." Gohan smiled at her. "It's Gohan, but yeah. That was me." Gohan stopped again and added. "Please don't tell anyone I was here." Videl nodded and saluted. "Your secret's safe with me, Gohan."

[A/N]: So, obviously a little different from the canon, but whatever, it's my story. Please feel free to give me some constructive feedback. It really helps.


	2. Chapter 2

[A/N]: Come on, guys. Over 150 views and no reviews? You can do better! Even if it's just a "Your dialogue feels weird and clunky," it helps. I really want to know my weak points and get better. But yeah, thanks for reading guys.

As Videl flew toward the school in her jetcopter she seriously wondered if she had enough influence to convince the district to delay school for an hour. 'This is even worse than yesterday.' She thought as she finished her coffee. She couldn't help but let a small smile creep onto her lips as she thought of the bank robbery. 'I fought with him. The delivery boy himself! And he was amazing!' Videl chuckled to herself. Even if he did use smoke and mirrors, he HAD taken out all of those androids. She just had to find out how.

"Gohan, huh?" She muttered. Maybe now that she knew his name she had a chance to find out some more about him.

-DBZ-

"GOHAAAN! You're going to be late for school!" Gohan bolted up and got dressed as fast as he possibly could. 'Late on the first day? Come on, me!' He grabbed a few pieces of bacon and sausage as he rushed out the door. "Thanks Mom, Love you bye!" Chichi sighed and waved at him. Goten was grinning. "Did you turn off your brothers alarm?" She asked him accusingly. "No, Trunks did, I swear!" Goten screamed as he saw her reach for her frying pan.

"Not today Nimbus, I need to be at school ten minutes ago!" As the happy cloud deflated a little Gohan added, "But tomorrow I'll definitely take you for a spin okay?" The cloud puffed back up and shook in agreement. Gohan laughed and began flying toward Satan City. He glanced at his watch and shook his head. He'd never make it if he didn't go faster. 'I really can't make a habit of flying around the city as a Super Saiyan.' Promising himself it would be the last and only time, he powered up and flew at full speed. At least he would get there on time, he just had to make sure nobody saw him, which wouldn't be too difficult at the speed he was travelling. Once he was above the city he saw a familiar yellow jetcopter. 'Off to save the world again, Videl?' He chuckled and decided to slow down and greet her. Matching her speed he turned on his side and gave her a salute, much like the one she gave him the day before. She just smiled and shook her head before waving. 'Heh, she looks tired. Wonder what she was up to all night? Oh wait, school.' He nodded to Videl as he powered up and shot off into the distance.

-DBZ-

'Off to save the world again, Gohan?' She thought as she watched him fly off at impossible speeds. 'I need to know how he does that.' If there was one of those tricks she wanted to know how to do it was flying. Then she laughed softly at herself as she thought of his goofy salute. She suddenly hid her face in her hands. 'Oh no, I didn't look like that yesterday did I?' She prayed to whoever was watching that she didn't.

Dende laughed. She had definitely made a fool of herself.

After landing on the roof and stowing the aircraft in its capsule, she made her way to her class. She was not ready for Erasa to tell her every little thing about her vacation. As much as she loved her friend, she had almost gotten used to the peace and quiet these past couple of weeks. Bracing herself for the worst, she entered the classroom and ignored all the boys as they looked at her like they hadn't even seen a girl all summer. Finding Erasa up at the back sitting next to Sharpner she made her way over to her and promptly laid her head down on her desk. "Somebody had a busy night, Sharpner." Erasa giggled as she teased her friend. "I don't know, looks pretty much the same as she does every Monday to me." Sharpner smirked. Without bringing her head back up she raised a fist at them. "I will kill you both. Slowly." Erasa and Sharpner just laughed at her muffled threat. "You two are lucky this desk is so comfortable," Videl muttered.

"Now students, We have a student new to both Orange Star High and Satan City. I expect all of you to make him feel welcome. He got perfect scores on all of his entry tests, too. Some of you could learn something from him. That's your cue, Son." "Uh, hi, I'm Gohan nice to meet you." Videl shot up so fast she was sure she broke something in her back. The deer-in-headlights look that he returned to her confirmed her suspicions instantly. She couldn't help but let a knowing grin rise to her face. She gave him a small, mocking salute.

-DBZ-

"Well, you can go ahead and find a seat, Gohan." Gohan snapped out of his trance and nodded his head. This was a nightmare. It was worse than a nightmare. He had compromised his identity before he even started school! What was wrong with him? As he looked around for an open seat as far away from Videl as possible he thought, 'I don't even know why I'm surprised by things anymore. This is pretty much par for the course.' "Hey Cutie! There's an open seat up here by Videl!" He looked up and saw a bubbly blonde waving at him. And he saw Videl glaring daggers at her. 'Well, keep your friends close, and potentially-life-ruining-secret-carriers closer, I guess? Something like that, at least.' He saw Erasa whisper something to Videl and saw her blush before burying her head back into her arms. He sat down and got out his notebook and textbook hoping that the school year would go by quickly and quietly. But he knew better, his luck was a special kind of terrible. Gohan felt a tap on his arm and saw a note in Videl's hand. He opened it.

 _-Is that a wig?_

Gohan chuckled softly and wrote back.

 _-Nope, it's my real hair._

 _-So the gold hair's a wig?_

 _-Nope._

 _-That doesn't make any sense._

 _-It's a long story._

 _-It's another one of those tricks you use isn't it?_

 _-Kind of._

Gohan saw her deep in thought and scribble down some more.

- _What about your eyes? Colored contacts?_

 _-Nope._

 _-Why the eyes too though? The hair really does look different enough._

 _-The eyes kinda come with the hair._

 _-I swear, every answer you give me leaves me with two more questions._

 _-Sorry about that, it's probably easier to just not even try to understand._

 _-Whatever. How do you fly?_

 _-I just do, it's kinda complicated._

 _-Can you teach me?_

That surprised Gohan. She wanted to fly? He met her eyes and thought about what to say that.

 _-Maybe._

 _-Maybe? What's that supposed to mean?_

 _-If you have it in your head that it's a trick you'll never be able to do it._

 _-But it IS a trick? Right?_

 _-It's a technique. And it takes training and practice just like every other._

Gohan saw Videl deep in thought, considering what he just said. She seemed to make up her mind as she wrote out her answer.

 _-Whatever, meet me on the roof after school._

Gohan looked at her and nodded slightly. He grabbed the piece of paper and crumpled it up in his hand. With a slight burst of energy it turned into ash and he shook it off onto the floor. Videl was watching and just shook her head and mumbled. "Show-off."

[A/N]: Sorry for the shorter chapter this time guys, but hey, some stuff happened! Have you ever noticed how "suspicions"looks nothing like any word in any language? I definitely didn't until I wrote it. I had to Google it to make sure it was right. Don't worry it is. Thanks for reading guys! Please leave me some feedback!


	3. Chapter 3

[A/N]: Aww, you guys are gonna make me blush. Seriously thanks to every one of you for making my day. I haven't really decided on a release schedule yet. The main problem with releasing a chapter every day is the length. Publishing a chapter with fewer than 1,500 words (like Chapter 2) kinda leaves a bad taste in my mouth. So I guess just tell me if you would rather have Shorter, more frequent chapters or longer, less frequent chapter (if that's the case I'll still shoot for AT LEAST two chapters a week). It's up to you! Now let's get on to the good stuff. Also, I don't own dbz, and all that jazz. Oh, and I also got some feedback for separating dialogue with double spaces, kinda like the note-passing stuff. So we're gonna give that a go this chapter.

Erasa was Videl's best friend. They had been friends since before either of them could even remember. To say that Erasa knew Videl like the back of her own had would be an understatement. But she was stupefied. Videl was passing notes, with the _new kid_. Erasa grinned and pulled out her own piece of paper to write on.

 _-I can't believe it. The mighty Videl Satan has a crush doesn't she?_

She passed the note to her friend with a wink. Videl just sighed and opened up the note. She gritted her teeth.

 _-Of course not. Don't be stupid._

 _-You haven't written a note to someone since middle school, Videl._

 _-I was asking him a question about the lesson. The kid's supposed to be some genius remember?_

 _-You haven't cared about your grades since middle school, Videl. Are you going to tell me why you're so interested in him, or am I going to have to ask him myself?_

Videl clenched her fist. 'You owe me big time, Gohan,' She thought as she wrote.

 _-I think he's cute, okay? Just get off my back._

The huge, beaming smile that Erasa gave her when she read that made Videl's blood run cold. 'I've made a huge mistake.'

 _-You. Me. After school. It's time for some serious girl talk._

 _-I kinda already have plans._

When she saw the even larger smile on Erasa's face, Videl buried her head in her arms on top of her desk. 'This is literally the worst.'

-DBZ-

Gohan was sitting cross-legged on the roof trying to figure out how to explain ki to someone who had never been exposed to it. He sighed. Videl wasn't stupid. Gohan knew that as soon as she learned about ki manipulation, she'd be able to put two and two together. He suddenly felt very sorry for Hercule Satan. He had to know that a lie as big as defeating Cell would catch up to him, right?

Gohan stood as he felt Videl running up the stairs. The door burst open and she stormed over to him. After fishing through her backpack she pulled out a capsule and threw it down, revealing her jetcopter.

"We're leaving."

"What? Why? I think Erasa needs something, she's heading up the stairs."

With strength and speed that was more than a surprise to Gohan, Videl grabbed him and pulled him into the jetcopter behind her. As they took off he saw Erasa run onto the roof and yell something while waving to them. Gohan looked at Videl for a while.

"What was that all about?"

"Shut up."

-DBZ-

"Uh, I think anywhere around here would work, Videl."

Videl sighed. "I don't want to learn to fly. At least not yet. We have something much more important to talk about."

Gohan scratched the back of his head. "We do?"

Videl glared at him. "Um, yeah. You do remember yesterday, right? The anti-Videl robo-robbers?"

"Oh that, yeah. I have Bulma looking at one of them."

"Wait. You're the one who stole the bodies!? What is wrong with y-Did you just say Bulma? As in Bulma Briefs?"

Gohan laughed awkwardly. "Yeah, she's kind of a family friend, heh."

Videl just gawked at him. "You mean you personally know the richest family on the planet. And you still wear that to school?" She waved her hand at Gohan's clothes.

Gohan looked like he had just been slapped. He looked down at his outfit. "What's wrong with this?"

Videl gave him a teasing smile. "Not if you went to school ten years ago."

Gohan crossed his arms and looked out the window. "Whatever, maybe next time I might just let the androids have you."

"Oh come on, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. You know, you can be my sidekick any time, delivery boy." Videl almost immediately facepalmed. 'Did I really just say that?'

Gohan grinned. "Maybe I'll take you up on that offer, but I think we should focus. Androids, remember?"

"You said you gave one to Bulma Briefs. What can she do with it?"

Gohan shrugged. "She's a genius you know, I was hoping maybe she could find out who made them, or if they're related to the others."

Videl raised an eyebrow at that. "Others?"

"Yeah there were a few others that were all created the same person who created Cell."

Videl looked at Gohan. He looked twenty years older. "Gohan, Cell wasn't the pushover my dad made him out to be, was he?"

Gohan looked at her. She could see the sadness in eyes as he shook his head. Her father must've kept the dirty details away from the public. She could only imagine the horror of having to fight a monster like Cell. Especially with Gohan being a child at the time. "The androids; were they as bad as Cell?"

Gohan shook his head. "They were nothing compared to him."

"What about compared to you?" Videl wanted to know just how strong Gohan really was.

Gohan smirked a little. "Let's just say they gave others a lot more trouble than they gave me."

"And the androids that attacked me?"

"Those were nothing. Whoever sent them was expecting, well, you. Just you."

"Are you saying that you're stronger than me, Gohan?" Videl looked at him seriously.

"I'm saying you still have a lot to learn." Gohan looked back into her eyes.

"And you'll teach me?" She asked softly.

"Everything I can. Nobody deserves to lose to an Android." Gohan smiled at her, trying not to laugh, thinking of when Vegeta had his arms broken by Eighteen. He glanced at his watch and screamed.

"What!?" Videl asked looking around the jetcopter for any possible threats.

"It's five o'clock! My mom's gonna kill me! I didn't even tell her I was going to be late! I'll see you tomorrow at school, Videl."

"Gohan! Wait! Don't!" She covered her face as Gohan opened his side of the cockpit and jumped out of the aircraft. He flew in front of it for a while and gave her a salute before flying away.

"Oh yeah, he can do that."

-DBZ-

Videl paced around her room. Another encounter with Gohan had left her with more questions than answers. 'There's just; there's something about him. Nothing quite adds up.' He knows Bulma Briefs. He's ridiculously strong. He went toe to toe with Cell. Which, she now knew, was not faking anything. Her father was probably lucky to be alive, let alone lucky enough to have actually beaten him. She laid down on her bed and smiled. 'I'll figure you out someday, Gohan.'

-DBZ-

Gohan sat in his room reading a textbook. It was his punishment for coming home late. He cringed as he remembered opening the door to Chichi standing there with her arms crossed, fabled frying pan already in her hand. He'd thought he was helping himself when he told her that he'd made a friend. But she became absolutely livid when she figured out he'd been "disregarding his studies for some girl." He sighed. At least he got to spend most of the day away from home now. He needed a break from his mother every now and then.

-DBZ-

"These don't look like Gero's work at all?" Bulma was chewing her lip, something she tended to do when she couldn't figure something out.

The tall blonde woman shook her head. "This is someone else's work. They obviously know what they're doing, but just haven't perfected the design." She closed her eyes and pinched her forehead. "You...you never found my blueprints did you?"

Bulma frowned and shook her head. "No, why?"

Eighteen just stared at her and waited for her to catch up.

Bulma dropped her wine glass as the wave of realization crashed into her.


	4. Chapter 4

Gohan tried to be his normal, chipper self for school that day. He _really_ tried. But there was a large black cloud hanging over his head. Bulma had called him the night before and told him about what the androids were after. To say that he was horrified would be an understatement. Sure, Videl's will was probably strong enough to break free of any control "they" would have over her. But he would die before he would let _anyone_ endure the kind of pain and terror that Seventeen and Eighteen must have experienced.

As Satan City revealed itself over the horizon, Gohan sighed. He started to slowly descend, getting ready to land and walk the rest of the way to school. He had way too much on his mind. After five years of peace, a new threat comes and doesn't even really reveal itself. All that was known at that point in time was that somebody was after Videl with the intent to turn her into a super powerful, and probably evil, android. There were no other leads to follow, there was no plan. There was nothing to do. That was what bothered Gohan the most.

-DBZ-

Videl walked into class and slammed her head down onto her desk. She was not ready for today. Erasa had been hounding her all night for details about her "date" with Gohan and she had dodged every question. She started thinking of what to tell her. 'Maybe that we went to a movie? No. Then she'll ask what movie we saw and how it was and all that stuff. Dinner date? Nope. Hm. I know! We took a walk through the park and just talked. Perfect.' Videl lifted her head, deciding she was ready to face Erasa when she saw Gohan walk into the room. 'Oh god no.' She thought. That guy's timing really was just the worst. Their eyes met and she nodded at him. He sighed. Videl furrowed her brow. 'What's up with him?' As he walked behind her to get to his seat she asked him.

"What's got your spiky hair in a knot?"

Gohan just looked at her before shaking his head. "It's nothing. Hey, do you have any plans tonight?"

Videl slowly shook her head, wondering where he was going with this. "No, why?"

"We need to talk. Can you meet me downtown at around, well, six, I guess?"

"Uh yeah, where downtown though?"

"Anywhere, I'll find you."

This time Videl sighed. "Whatever, dude. Fine."

Gohan nodded the got his supplies out for class. Videl might have only met him a few days ago, but she could tell that this was not normal behavior for him, something was up. She ripped a page out of her notebook.

 _-Is this about the robots?_

Gohan just looked at the note then at her before nodding slightly. He balled the note up and burned it just like the one the day before. Erasa tapped her shoulder and whispered into her ear.

"Is everything okay between you two?"

Videl balled her fist up before mouthing the word "yes" to her. This was starting to get out of hand. She couldn't believe she was lying to her best friend. Yeah, she and Gohan really needed to have a talk.

-DBZ-

Gohan sat out of P.E. that day, just like the day before. He had told the coach that he really wasn't feeling up to playing baseball. Which, surprisingly, was actually true. The coach had tried to get Sharpner to convince him to play afterwards, he had even offered him a spot on his team. When Gohan declined he had just shrugged and walked off. Why couldn't everybody be more like Sharpner? He didn't care for anybody's reasoning behind doing something, just took whatever they said at face value. Gohan leaned back and started to think about Videl. He'd been doing that a lot lately. What was it about her that was so intriguing? She was just so different from any other women he knew (not that he knew many women in the first place).

Before long, P.E. was over and the students all made their way back to class. Gohan stopped at his locker to get his textbook and notebook. When he closed the door he found himself face to face with Erasa, who was staring at him intently.

"Hey, Erasa, what's up?"

Erasa smiled at him. "So how was last night?" She asked excitedly.

Gohan just raised his eyebrow. "Last night?"

Erasa put her hand on his arm got in closer to him. "It's okay, I know. Videl told me."

Gohan's blood ran cold. She said she wouldn't tell anyone. "What, exactly did she tell you?"

Erasa rolled her eyes. "Almost nothing actually. All I know about is that the date happened." Erasa put her hands together like she was begging. "Please, please tell me what you two did. I have to know!"

Gohan just stood there looking at her. A date. Videl told her that they had gone a date. 'Oh my god. That is amazing.' He smiled to her. "Sure, where do you want me to start?"

-DBZ-

'I just want to go home and go back to bed.' Videl thought as she trudged her way through the halls. It was almost the afternoon and she was still in morning mode. She rubbed her eyes with her palms and when she looked back forward she almost had a heart attack. Gohan was standing there. He was talking to Erasa. 'Oh please no. No no. God no.' Gohan had noticed she was standing there and looked at her. A huge, malicious grin spread across his face.

'Somebody kill me now.'

-DBZ-

 _-We're going to be spending a lot of time together when you start teaching me to fly, Gohan. I just had to explain why._

 _-And you didn't tell her we were studying? Isn't that pretty obvious?_

 _-I did tell her that! She wouldn't buy it. She's not stupid, you know._

 _-I just think there was probably a better solution._

 _-Well it's a little too late for that now, isn't it?_

 _-I guess. So you've never had a boyfriend?_

 _-No. I don't date._

 _-Not even once?_

 _-No. Why are you so surprised? Do you seriously think I'd go out with any of the losers that throw themselves at me? All they care about is my stupid father._

 _-Whatever you say, Videl._

 _-Shut up. Have YOU ever dated anyone?_

 _-Nope._

 _-Then why are you giving me such a hard time about it!?_

 _-Because it's fun._

 _-You're an idiot._

 _-An idiot that can FLY._

 _-I hate you._

-DBZ-

Videl walked down the street looking around for Gohan. It was almost 6 and she had been there for at least fifteen minutes. If it wasn't something important she wouldn't even have shown up. Gohan would not stop giving her hell about Erasa thinking that the two were dating. She shuddered at the thought of anyone else finding about their "relationship." She could handle pretending for Erasa, but if word got out and they had to start pretending for the whole school… She would have to move to the Arctic, there was no other choice.

Videl yelped as somebody grabbed her arm and pulled her into an alley. She turned around ready to knock the guys lights out and saw that it was just Gohan. She gritted her teeth and whispered.

"What is wrong with you?"

Gohan shrugged. "A lot, probably. You ready to go?"

"What? Where are we going?"

"West City. Come on, we're already late." He grabbed her by her waist and held her close to him.

"What are you doing!? I have a jetcopter!" She said struggling to get out of the death grip.

Gohan shook his head. "Sorry, not fast enough. Here we go!" He took off at full speed towards Capsule Corp.

-DBZ-

"You are literally the worst." Videl finally managed sputter as Gohan let her down in front of the large domed building. She could've sworn she blacked out at sometime during the flight.

"Yeah, yeah, you can thank me later. We need to hurry." He grabbed her hand and dragged through the door and down some halls before stopping in front of one that said "LAB IN USE. NO ENTRY"

"Gohan, I don't think we're supposed to be in here" Videl said, looking around nervously.

Gohan just chuckled and pushed to door open. Videl had to cover her mouth to keep from gasping. Sitting at one end of the table was Bulma Briefs herself. Standing behind her was a short, spiky haired man who looked incredibly intimidating. Sitting next to Bulma was a short, bald man with some kind of marking on his forehead. 'Maybe he's a monk?' Next to him was a tall, imposing blonde woman. She looked at Videl with an icy stare. Videl broke eye contact with her to look at the next person. Well, it wasn't really a person. 'He's...Green.' She couldn't take her eyes away from his antennae. She felt an elbow in her side and heard him whisper to her.

"Come on, it's not polite to stare. Let's sit down."

Videl just nodded shyly and sat down next to him, feeling completely out of place. After a little while, Bulma cleared her throat and stood up.

"Okay, so some of you know why you're here. For those that don't. This young lady has been targeted by some organization." She swept a hand at Videl. "Quite frankly, we know a lot less than we want to about what's going on, but we need to act quickly. This is Videl Satan. Yes, that Satan, Vegeta, and don't even start. She is a crime fighter in Satan City and helps the police force. A few days ago she was attacked by a group of these." She pressed a button and the wall behind her lit up with a picture of robots with varying levels of damage. "Only they were disguised as bank robbers. We don't know who built them, and only have a guess at their motives, but it is _very_ important that they don't get their hands on Videl. We will be guarding her every second of every day until we find whoever is building these things and stop them."

Videl interrupted. "I don't need anyone to guard me. I can take care of myself." She didn't like the way she was being referred to like some victim.

Bulma smiled at her and nodded. "I understand. These androids are primitive right now, but whoever is behind this isn't dumb. If they can't beat you in a fair fight, they'll overwhelm you with numbers. We're trying to help you, Videl." She looked around the table and addressed the rest of them. "Now, since Gohan and Videl are in school together I think it only makes sense that he takes guard duty during the daytime." Everyone at the table nodded their heads in agreement. Except Videl, who was still trying to take in the situation. "The rest of you will rotate nights watching her house, okay?" Another round of nods.

"Whoa, you're coming to my house?" Videl was incredibly uncomfortable with that idea.

Bulma shook her head. "Nobody's going to be standing beside your door like a bouncer, Videl, don't worry. They'll be subtle." She shot a glare at Vegeta. "Right!?" The short man nodded, frowning. Taking one last look around the room she got up and said, "Well, that's all for now, we'll meet again we have more information. Any questions?"

Videl raised her hand and Bulma nodded to her. "I don't understand. If they're not trying to kill me, what do they want?"

It wasn't Bulma who answered her. It was the blonde woman beside the bald man who spoke up.

"Gohan saved you from a fate far worse than death that day."

[A/N]: Thanks everyone for your support! This story is probably around ten times as popular as I thought it would be, so that's a thing. Anyway I just wanna say that I'll probably stick to the every other day update schedule until I get the story outlined and put some structure to it. I'm still making things up as I'm going along. That being said, I do already have most of the main points of the story figured out. I just gotta get it out of my head and fluffed out. But yeah, thanks for reading and don't be shy with those reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

[A/N]: Alright, so I haven't written anything for the past couple days mostly due to Thanksgiving stuff. Sorry about that! But I'm jumping back into the saddle. Views are just coming in like crazy. This story isn't even two weeks old yet and it's got over 2500. I've never gotten 2500 views on anything I've done, be it Youtube, twitch, or other stuff. Well, except for that one Reddit post. But that's awesome, and I love all of you for enjoying what I'm writing. I'm really enjoying writing it, especially the banter between Videl and Gohan. Alright, that's enough space wasted, on to the story!

-DBZ-

 _She was running. What she was running from, she had no idea. The destruction around her was indescribable. Buildings, whole buildings, were crumbling down to the ground everywhere around her. She was being showered by broken glass and shattered concrete. She saw flashes of light above her. She felt the sonic explosions as they rippled through her._

 _She saw him. He was sprawled out on his back, laying in a pool of blood. She ran to him, all but diving on top of him. She ran her hands all over him, looking for the source of the crimson pool now encircling both of them. She found it. It was big; too big. She looked at him. He was looking back, his eyes full of tears. He was scared. Not for himself, no, she could sense that. He was afraid for Earth. If he fell, who could protect it? Her? No, she wasn't strong enough, no one was. Not even Gohan._

" _Gohan. Stay with me, you're going to make it. Just hold on!" She cupped his face and pulled his head into her lap. He just looked at her with a longing look. He smiled at her one last time, before closing his eyes. She couldn't hold herself together any longer. She broke down. It was over. Everything was ending. She didn't even notice as a small golden fighter was thrown over her and into the ground, the glow vanishing on impact. She didn't notice the thump as something landed behind her. She didn't notice the hands grabbing the sides of her head. Before the darkness took her, she had one last thought. 'If only we'd known. If only we'd had more TIME_.'

-DBZ-

Videl screamed as she woke up. She looked around frantically, finding herself alone in her room. She wrapped her arms around herself and shuddered. She heard a knock at her balcony door and almost jumped out of her skin. She got up and walked to glass door tentatively. She slowly pulled back the curtain and sighed in relief. It was just Eighteen. She opened the door.

"Are you okay? I heard screaming." Eighteen walked in and looked around the room.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just-I had a nightmare."

Eighteen studied her hard. "It doesn't look like it was just a nightmare. You're shaking."

Videl closed her eyes and looked away, trying to find anything to distract her from thinking about it. "I-It was just really...real. I don't know. I'm fine though, you can back to doing whatever you do."

Eighteen just stared at her through narrow eyes. "If it was that bad you should probably tell somebody. It helps."

Videl just groaned in frustration. "That's the last thing I want to do right now," She hissed. "Besides, how would you know anything about that? Do you even dream?"

Eighteen rolled her eyes and walked back out to the balcony. "Yes, I do. And I know because I have _extensive_ experience with this kind of thing." She looked back at Videl before flying off. "And you have a bad habit of refusing help when it's offered."

After Eighteen was gone, Videl collapsed onto her bed. "You people have a bad habit of offering help when it's not needed." She muttered before turning onto her side and trying to go back to sleep.

-DBZ-

The bell rang and students flooded out of the classrooms. Videl had barely spoken a word all day. She was exhausted, she hadn't gotten any sleep after her nightmare. When she'd first shown up to class and just ignored all of her friends, Gohan had gotten quite the unfriendly stare from Erasa. Luckily, she had the energy to shake her head when Erasa had asked her if he'd done something to her. The day was over now, though. All she had to do was tell Gohan that she wasn't up to train today. She was sure that he wouldn't have a problem with it, as he had been encouraging her to take breaks every now and then. She made her way up to the roof, their usual after-school meeting place. He was already there when she opened the door, standing there with his arms crossed and a concerned look on his face.

"What's wrong, Videl?"

Videl just groaned and sat against an air conditioning unit. "I didn't get much sleep last night, okay?"

Gohan sat down next to Videl, bringing forth another groan from her. "You usually don't get much sleep. What's going on?"

She just looked at him. "You know me way too well for someone who just met me a few months ago."

Gohan chuckled at that. "Yeah, well it probably has something to do with having to spend every waking hour with you. The whole 'Android Threat' thing, remember?"

"Yeah, have you guys found that creep yet?"

It was Gohan's turn to be frustrated. "No, nothing. There's just no traces. All the materials in the ones from the bank were stolen from places all over the world. And, of course, nobody has any idea who stole them. I think Bulma's about ready to lose it."

"Sounds like you are, too." She smirked, poking him in the side.

"Well, I'm in nowhere near as bad a shape as you are. Seriously, what happened?"

Videl sighed and told him about her nightmare. When she told him about his death he went pale and a troubled look flickered across his face. She ended up telling him every detail, she couldn't stop herself. Eighteen had been right. She felt much better after she told him. Although, it looked like she had passed all of her tension onto Gohan, who looked like he'd just seen a ghost. "Are you okay, Gohan?"

Gohan's breathing was starting to get erratic and his eyes were widening. He looked at her. "It was you."

Videl was confused, and more than a little scared. She had never seen Gohan act like this. "What are you talking about Gohan? What's going on?"

Gohan stood up and walked away. He stopped and looked over his shoulder at her. "I need to go. I'll tell Eighteen to stop by and take you home. Just wait here."

Videl got up and ran after him. "Wait! Where are you going? What's going on? Tell me something, damnit! This involves me too!" He launched himself into the air and shot off, causing a small pop as he broke the sound barrier. She sank to the ground, quivering with rage. She was tired of being told what to do; of having secrets kept from her; of being treated like a victim.

-DBZ-

"Does anyone else know about this, Gohan?" Piccolo was still reeling from the memories that Gohan had just transferred to him. Gohan's dream, coupled with Videl's retelling of hers had as much of an impact on him as it had on Gohan.

Gohan shook his head. "No, I came here first. Should I tell the others?"

Piccolo put his hand on his former pupil's shoulder. "No. They need to focus on the androids for now. Dende and I will look into this."

Gohan nodded and got up. "Thanks, I need to get back to Videl, she's going to be furious."

A small smile flickered across the Namekian's face. "I don't think you'll have to go far for that."

Gohan froze as he felt the familiar tug, he'd been too pre-occupied to notice it before now. She was on the lookout. He turned around. She was behind him. And she WAS furious. She stomped up to him, and in a way that scarily reminded him of his mother, she drew her hand back. He could've dodged the slap. He definitely could've blocked it, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. The force of it spun him around and knocked him to the ground. From the ground he looked up and saw Eighteen standing in the doorway, looking at her nails as if everything that had just happened had bored her half to death.

"You brought her here? What is wrong with you, Eighteen?" Gohan couldn't help but feel a little betrayed by the android.

"What is wrong with YOU, Gohan!?" Videl lifted him up by the collar of his shirt.

Without lifting her head to look at them, Eighteen replied to Gohan. "She can be very convincing."

[A/N]: Alright, well it's a little short, and not a whole lot happened, but it was one of the hardest chapters to write so far. I have re-written it three times, and this is the version I'm going with. I just wanted to say sorry for the delay on this chapter. Please a review and tell me what you think so far!


	6. Chapter 6

[A/N]: So it's definitely been a while. I've been busy with boring, real life stuff. Also I've been thinking hard about how I want this arc to turn out. I think I found exactly what I needed, so I'm back to writing. I've also come across some inspiration for another story. But don't worry, I won't be starting anything else until Earth's Savior is done.

"You have got to be the most infuriating person alive, Gohan." Videl couldn't even bring herself to look at him. "What even goes through that big, stupid head of yours when you do that, huh? What were you thinking?" Videl was inches away from his face screaming at him now. "Did you take into consideration that maybe, just maybe, I would want to know why my nightmare, where EVERYONE died, is so important that you had to fly off without even waiting for Eighteen to get to me? Did you think that maybe this involves more than just you."

Gohan tried to speak up. "Of course this in-"

"Shut up. You're right, Gohan. And you know what scares me? I can't even bring myself to care. Somebody is after me, Gohan. Somebody wants take everything away from me. They want to make me their slave. And I can't stop them. Do you know how that feels, Gohan? I've never had any problem I couldn't fight my way out of. I have people I don't even know watching me around the clock to make sure that I don't become a weapon of mass destruction. It makes me feel so...so vulnerable." Videl turned away and put some distance between Gohan and herself. She was almost screaming at this point. "I have no one to talk to about this. You never give me any straight answers. I'm grasping at straws here. And then there's you. You've been teaching me so much." She turned her head to him. "Ever since I saw you stand up to Cell, you've been my hero." She couldn't fight the tears anymore. "You stood up to a psycho like that when you were just a kid. I wanted to be just like you. Now we're here, I know you. I'm learning from you. You're supposed to be my rock, Gohan. You're not supposed to crack like this. I tell you about a dream, expecting just a little comfort. And what do you do? You run. You ran from me, Gohan. I've never seen anyone as scared as you were. Do you have any idea how that made ME feel? You know the worst part? When you died, When I was holding your body, a thought ran through my head. I thought that if you couldn't save us, no one could." Videl turned back to him. "Why would I think that, Gohan? Just how powerful are you?"

Gohan was stunned and felt his heart sting with guilt. Videl had always seemed so sure of herself. To see her like this was beyond shocking. HE had made her feel like this. He had dodged all of her questions about him. He knew it was wrong, but he did it anyway. He had wanted to be normal. He took a sharp breath as he prepared himself. He was going to tell her everything. Now.

-DBZ-

It seemed like every phone at Capsule Corp was ringing. It was utter chaos. Bulma Briefs was sitting at her desk with her head in her hands. Everything was wrong. She had sent Vegeta out after the first call had come. It was the perfect opportunity to finally find out who was behind the new android threat. How could she have been so stupid?

She took out a cigarette and shakily lit it. She was trying to figure out a way to get everything straight in her head. Trying to figure out how to tell Gohan that one of the biggest heists of all time had just been successful. They, whoever "they" were, had gotten away with zero captures, perfect efficiency, and, horrifyingly, zero witnesses. She looked over the pictures Vegeta had sent her from Area 17. It was a massacre.

Bulma had thought that she was a step ahead after she had set up impeccable security at all processing facilities for anything that could be used as components for androids. She had actually told the enemy exactly where everything they needed was. They took everything. From everywhere.

-DBZ-

Gohan had made up his mind to tell Videl everything, but he couldn't find the right words. Nothing sounded right. He settled for the easiest way he could think of. He would show her.

Gohan centered himself and began to power up. With a small burst of energy he transformed to a Super Saiyan. "You've seen me like this. Many times. This is a transformation. In this from I am more powerful than anything from this planet." He saw how she was about to protest, but he cut her off. "This isn't even all I am capable of." With a little more effort and a lot more screaming, a shock wave emanated from him. His hair was standing taller, and his body was crackling with energy, he was now an Ascended Saiyan. He looked her in the eye. "This, this is the form I was in when I defeated Cell. I can power up further, but I don't want to destroy the Lookout. I can't answer you with a number, but I can tell you this: I could destroy the entire world with a flick of my wrist."

Videl was speechless. She could barely even stand in Gohan's presence. His power was exerting a pressure all around him that made her feel like she was in a vice grip. She felt like her whole world was crumbling. Everything she knew was a lie. "It was you." She whispered, mostly to herself.

Gohan nodded and powered down. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to leave you like that." He bowed his head. "I had the same dream. I saw everything you did. I died. This is big, Videl. I'm like you. I've never had a problem I couldn't fight my way out of. But whatever's coming, it's beyond anything I've ever fought. As strong as I am, I won't be able to stand up to it. That idea scared me. It scared me more than anything else could have." He walked out to the edge of the lookout and looked over the landscape around the fantastic tower. "This is all my responsibility, Videl. This is why I'm here. To protect and save.

Videl walked up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder. "We'll find a way, Gohan. We'll be ready. We have time."

"I hope you're right."

At that moment, both of them saw the speck flying toward them. As it came closer they could make out the black hair and blue battle suit. Vegeta stopped in front of them and looked at Gohan. "Capsule Corp, now. Leave the girl here." Gohan looked at Videl as Vegeta flew away. Videl just looked back and nodded.

As Gohan flew away he heard her shout his name. He stopped and looked back.

"We're finishing this conversation when you get back, Gohan!"

Gohan just smiled and flew away. He had no doubt in his mind that they would.

-DBZ-

"Exactly how much is everything, Bulma?" Gohan felt like a vein on his forehead was about to pop.

"Thousands, well, tens of thousands of basically everything on this list." Bulma pushed a sheet of paper across the table to him.

"I don't get it. Why would they need this much to convert Videl? It doesn't make sense."

Vegeta spoke up. "Obviously they're not after Videl any more, idiot. She hasn't been attacked in the better part of two months. They've given up on her."

"Then what are they after? Are they just going to crash the electronics market?" Gohan wasn't following anything that Vegeta was saying.

"You really are like your father, aren't you? They're making an army."

[A/N]: I'm back, baby! A little short, like most of my chapters. BUT THINGS HAPPENED, GUYS. And things are going to keep happening because that's what things do. I finally have this first arc all figured out, so know it's time for me to figure out how I want the second one to play out. I'm have a goal for it, just not an exact plan yet. Same with the third arc. But yeah, this story is going to be three arcs long, and the second one is going to a little shorter than the first and third. It's basically filler. But yeah, this story is basically back on track, and I'm going to go back to trying to hit a new chapter every other day. Thanks for reading, everyone. Please leave a review. I'm going to start replying to them at the beginning of chapters, so feel free to ask questions and all that stuff! I love all of you.


	7. Chapter 7

[A/N]: Holy shit, I just read the Author's note at the end of the last chapter and it seriously looks like I was drunk when I was writing it. While I do assure you that was not the case, I can't believe the mistakes that were made in that thing. I'm frankly scared to even read over the chapter. This is why we proofread, kids.

In other news, I got some reviews on the last chapter! So, to the following people: imgonnadie, Ern Estine 13624, Aaron Leach, and Jmac99 (If the names are blue, it's because I copy/pasted. Deal with it.), thank you all for your kind words. I'm super happy you're enjoying this little experiment so far! Now let's get to the good stuff.

-DBZ-

"Okay, so we have tens of thousands of various electronic doodads that, when combined with the know-how, can make an army of super-powered killing machines." Gohan scratched his head still reading the list given to him by Bulma. "So, how long would it take to build that many?"

Bulma shrugged. "Depends on what kind of manufacturing power they have. Considering not a single factory in the world is in possession of these things, I'd say that there's some kind of hidden lab, or complex, somewhere. Without the proper infrastructure it could take anywhere from a number of months to years."

Gohan nodded and threw the list back across the table. "Okay. So let's assume the worst. We have a few months to scour every nook and cranny on the globe. How do we do it?"

Vegeta snorted. "We don't. We don't have the man-power for that kind of operation."

Gohan stood up and glared at him. "Then what do you think we should do, Vegeta?"

"We wait for them to make the first move. Until then, we prepare." Vegeta turned and walked out of the small office, probably heading for the Gravity Room.

Gohan dropped back into his seat and buried his head in his arms. "Yeah, because that worked out so well the last time we did it."

-DBZ-

Videl laid in bed, staring at her ceiling. That day had almost been too much for her. She'd learned that her father had been lying to everyone for the past five years. Gohan killed Cell. An eleven year old boy killed a monster capable of destroying the planet. Gohan could destroy the planet. He could EASILY destroy the planet. Hell, he even said he was possibly the strongest mortal fighter in the Universe. Videl didn't know if she should take his word for it, but Gohan wasn't really the boasting type, as evidenced by the fact that he never challenged her father for the credit of killing Cell. Then, there was probably the hardest bit to believe. Gohan's an alien. Well, he's half alien. And that Vegeta guy is a full-blooded alien. Gohan had stopped telling her things after that. He said he didn't want to overwhelm her. She had acted like it was dumb, but now that she thought about it, it was probably for the best. It was going to take a while for all the new information to sink in.

She thought about the last thing he asked her before he left.

"How far are you willing to go to protect those you care about? Think hard about it. Tell me at school tomorrow. Things have changed, and if you want out, now's your chance."

Videl turned over in her bed and looked out her balcony window before falling asleep.

-DBZ-

Gohan tentatively opened the note Videl just passed to him. This could mark the last time they would ever see each other. Gohan was withdrawing from school to train harder for the inevitable attack of the android army. When he opened it he did something he never would've expected. He was happy, but he was hesitant to celebrate for some reason. She likely had no idea what she had gotten herself into. He looked back at the note, reading it again.

 _I'll do whatever it takes._

'I'm sure you will Videl. That's what scares me.' He thought of their shared dream and probable fate. Is this the moment that leads the their demise?

No. They had time. He didn't know how he knew it, but he just knew that the androids weren't the great threat from the vision. He'd felt his own hopelessness in that moment. He felt none of that when he thought of the Androids. He just felt nervous anticipation. He glanced at the new comm watch Bulma had given him. He might actually get to use its special feature now. He wrote back to Videl.

 _Meet me after school. The usual place._

-DBZ-

Eighteen sat on top of Kame House, staring at the open ocean surrounding the small island. It was her favorite thing to do when she just wanted to think. She had a lot to think about these days. Somebody was using HER designs to build androids. Somebody had tried to remake her. Sure, they'd given up in the end, but their intent was clear. Memories were threatening to come back. Memories she'd long since locked away. Before, her mission was clear. Protect the girl. Keep her from becoming another tool for someone's twisted desires. But now, things were complicated. An army was being raised. She and Bulma had cross-examined Seventeen's blueprints with the materials which were taken. They'd realized that whoever was behind the heists knew exactly what they were doing. They were making fully automatonic androids. No weak, organic components necessary. The systems would still run on the limitless energy supply that had made Sixteen, Seventeen, Cell, and herself such formidable enemies. There was nothing that could be done to find them before they attacked. Their energy would be undetectable.

Eighteen was drawn out of her thoughts by the sound of Marron rustling in her crib, starting to cry. She got up, about to head back in to take care of her daughter when she heard a familiar voice start to soothe the baby. She couldn't keep herself from smiling. Krillin. She heard him walk to the window and open it. She sat back down as he floated up to the roof, holding their child carefully.

"You've been up here for hours, Eighteen. I think she misses you." Krillin said as he handed her the bundle of blankets of flesh.

She gently pushed the blanket out of Marron's face and smiled. "I think you're the one who missed me."

Krillin laughed softly and looked at her. "I thought that was obvious. You okay, babe?"

Eighteen nodded, still looking at her baby. Everytime she was feeling down, or like she didn't belong, all she had to do was look at Marron. Eighteen had MADE her, with help of course. She had spent so long thinking that she was different. Thinking that she was just a thing made to kill and destroy. Marron had changed everything. Marron made her feel normal. Krillin made her feel normal. "I'm perfect, Krillin."

-DBZ-

Gohan sat cross-legged on the ground waiting for Videl on the roof. He had been preparing for this for almost a full twenty four hours. He was almost jumping with anticipation. He looked up when the door opened and saw Videl staring at him.

"Why do you always sit like that when you're waiting for something?"

Gohan shrugged and jumped to his feet. "I don't know, just something I must've picked up from Piccolo, I guess." Gohan's smile faded and his stare grew cold. "Are you sure about this, Videl? I'm not going to go easy on you."

Videl nodded her head. "I can take anything you throw at me, Gohan. You know that."

Gohan smiled. She had picked up flying like it was second nature. She wasn't too bad at launching ki blasts, either. "Well, I'm done with school for now."

"What? You're dropping out?" Videl was surprised. Gohan actually enjoyed school.

"Yeah, I need to train more. And so do you. So, I've come up with something that will help both of us." Gohan puffed out his chest and pointed to his watch.

"It's a watch, Gohan. I mean, it's a nice watch, sure, but what are you talking about exactly?"

Gohan grinned and pressed a red button on the watch's face.

Videl was stunned. Gohan's clothes had changed. He had on a black body suit, with a green tunic covering his upper body. He had on white gloves and boots. The biggest, stupidest, reddest cape she had ever seen was draped over his shoulders. To top everything off, he had on a red helmet with a black visor and two, extremely stupid, antennae. She was at a loss for words. It was horrible. And he was grinning like an idiot. "What...what is that?"

Gohan's arms shot out into a V over his head. He started talking in a deep, corny voice. "I am a fighter from a long lost planet. Earth is my home and I intend to protect it. I am the light in the darkness!" He struck another pose. "I am the worst nightmare of any who threaten the innocent." Another pose. "I am your unwavering, loyal partner against crime. Your amazing sidekick!" Finally, the last, worst pose of all. "I am Satan City's Sanctimonious Savior! I am Saiyaman!"

Videl tried to compose herself. She was both on the verge of laughter, and vomiting. She managed pick up her jaw from the ground and say the only word that could possibly be appropriate in this situation.

"No."

[A/N]: SAAAIYAMAAAN! That is all.


End file.
